Kitchen Misfortunes
by carlsbozu
Summary: There's nothing stranger than finding your wife crying on the kitchen floor, with a jar of broken pickles around her.


**Hey everyone! Thank you to all those who reviewed on my first story ever! This story doesn't really have a plot or a main point. I just started writing and this is what I came up with. I hope you guys like it! As always reviews are always helpful!**

 **-Carly**

* * *

 **Derek POV**

I heard the familiar sound of the floorboards squeaking under the slightest pressure of extra weight as Chloe made her way out of the room where the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard her opening and closing the fridge and the cupboards as she gathered the various ingredients for whatever she was making. All of a sudden she let out a cuss and started grumbling about how she would curse the existence of the table that she stubbed her toe on.

I chuckled, "Did you stub your toe again?"

I heard her let out a gasp. I rolled my eyes, we've been together know long now and she's still as skittish as ever. "Um, maybe!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah!" she called out. "I'm fine! Just go back to bed!"

I smiled at her antics as I let my mind wander to when we first got engaged.

 *****Flashback*****

I sighed nervously as I played with the ring box in my hands. Inside was the engagement ring that I bought for Chloe. The ring itself had just a simple white gold band and on the ring was a series of three diamonds with the biggest being in the center and a smaller diamonds on the ends. I enlisted the help of Simon and Tori. Simon was acting as our secret photographer and Tori was tasked with getting Chloe out of the house under the guise of a girls day. They would end their day at the movies. I made the proposal in the form of a movie trailer because Chloe always said her favorite part of going to the movies was to watch the previews. She says the reason is so that she can look forward to making fun of the movies she thinks will be stupid.

I wish I could say that I was confident that she would say yes, but then I would be lying to myself. I mean I knew that she loved me, but we were both still so young. Chloe just turned 20 and I didn't know her views on marrying this young. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, have kids with her, grow old with her and when the time comes, be buried next to her. I know I was getting ahead of myself, but that's all I want. Before I met Chloe, I was content on being alone for my life. I didn't want to get married or have kids. The only interaction I would have with that aspect would be through Simon when he eventually settled down. But that all changed the minute Chloe walked through the door at Lyle House. She doesn't know this, but I actually saw them bringing her in. My first initial thought of Chloe was that she was so small, innocent, and defenseless. But she's proved herself time and time again that she wasn't any of those things. Well the small part still pertains to her. I don't wish that we met under different circumstances. It may sound odd, but it's true. Who knows where we would have been if things hadn't gone the way they did. I can tell you one thing for sure is that Chloe and I wouldn't be as close as we are today if we hadn't gotten separated from Simon and Tori. She could have ended up with Simon, and thinking of that causes knots in my stomach.

Simon interrupted my inner monologue. "Bro! Chloe's here!"

I took a deep breath as I put the ring box in the briefcase. The movie trailer that I made would be the last one that would be played and it had like an action-type feel to it. I quietly snuck into the theater where I could see Chloe without her seeing me. The preview started and Tori directed Chloe's attention to the screen so she wouldn't miss it. The preview started out with pictures of me and Chloe at different stages of our relationship. I smiled as I watched her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"What's going on?" I heard Chloe ask Tori.

Tori shrugged and smirked. "Just watch and you'll find out."

Chloe turned her head and focused all her attention to the screen.

The preview cut to me sitting on a park bench with the briefcase open, though you couldn't see what was inside. I them closed the briefcase and made it seem like I was going to deliver it only to be stopped by "goons" who tried to steal the briefcase from me. Only I wouldn't let them and a staged fight happens, complete with sound effects. I could hear Chloe laughing at the overly exaggerated fight scene. She started looking around the theater so I quickly ducked from her sight. When I looked up again, she was focused on the screen again. The preview then showed me walking into the same theater that we ere at, and that was when the message, "Turn around, Chloe." was on the screen. I left my hiding place behind the seats and made my way towards Chloe. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears started to swell in her eyes as she realized what was happening. I stopped in front of her, got down on one knee, and asked her the question that was burning a whole in my tongue for a year now.

"Chloe? I know we're both really young and have our whole lives ahead of us, but I know for sure that I don't want to spend a second of my life without you by my side. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

By this point the tears were freely falling down her cheeks. She nodded her head and croaked out, "Yes, Derek. Of course I'll marry you!"

I smiled as I swept her up into a bear hug and I could hear clapping and cheering from the other movie patrons. When we finally separated, I opened the ring box to show Chloe. She opened her mouth with a gasp as she reached for the ring. I kept it out of her reach as I grasped the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger. Chloe smiled as she splayed her fingers, the low lighting glistening on the diamond. She turned around to show Tori. "Tori! Look!"

Tori's face sneered. "That's it?"

I opened my mouth to bitch her out but I stopped when Chloe put her hand on my cheek. "Well I think it's perfect."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled. "And you're opinion is the only one that matters."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

 *****End Flashback*****

I smiled fondly at the memory. We've been married for seven years now. Simon asked if I was getting the seven year itch, which resulted in his arm getting punched by Chloe. I thought it was hilarious, but Simon didn't think so from the glare he sent my way.

I yawned as I looked at the clock. It read just past midnight, which is when Chloe usually had her snack. I yawned again and my eyelids started to droop. I was almost asleep when I heard the sound of glass breaking. So being me I thought someone was breaking in, and rushed down the stairs to protect Chloe. Here I thought I would find someone in the house and I'd get to play hero, but what I wasn't expecting was to find my wife on the floor crying, with a jar of pickles broken surrounding her.

"Ah..." I said, my mind going blank. "Chloe? You wanna tell me what happened? Because I'm drawing a blank."

She took in a shaky breath. "I-I g-got hun-hungry..." She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I got hungry, so I came downstairs to make something to eat. I tried to be quiet because I didn't want to wake you up, but I lost my grip on the jar and the pickles went crashing to the floor!" Tears were starting to overfill her eyes again.

I tried not to laugh and managed to suppress it. "Why are you crying then?"

"I'm not trying to!" She wiped at her tears. "It's these stupid pregnancy hormones!"

I couldn't contain my laughter this time. Chloe was currently eight-and-a-half months pregnant with our second child and she was starting to get a little tired. I carefully stepped around the glass so that I was standing in front of her. Chloe punched my in the chest. I tried not to wince, because that one actually did hurt. "It's not funny, Derek! How would you feel if you had something the size of a watermelon pushing against your bladder causing you to pee an average of 30 times a day?! Do you know how much weight I've gained? These mood swings are driving me crazy! I'm happy one minute, and then I go ballistic the next just like I am right now!" Her face started to redden and she started to pant.

I put my hands on her face. "Shh! Chloe, calm down. I'm sorry. I was being inconsiderate about what you're going through and I shouldn't have laughed."

She sighed and rested her forehead against my chest. "It's not you, Derek. I just can't wait for the baby to be born. Not just to be done being pregnant, but I want to hold the baby in my arms.""

I smiled into her hair. "I know, but remember what the doctor said. The baby could be born any day now."

She lifted her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Say goodbye to sleep."

I chuckled. "Won't be much of a difference anyways. I can't sleep with all your snoring."

She scrunched her face. "I do not snore!"

"Yes you do! Don't even lie to me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you get me some pickles?"

I stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious? You want me to go get pickles right now? It's nearly one o'clock in the morning! Nothing is going to be open!"

"Pleeeasse!" She batted her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

She looked her eyes. "Really? That's all it took? And here I thought I'd have to promise sex or something."

I pulled her closer. "I'd be good with that too."

Chloe bit her lip. "I'm sure you would. But right now, the baby wants food, so off you go."

I rolled my eyes again but didn't comment. "Let me carry you upstairs so you don't step on any glass."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Overprotective much?"

"More like concerned husband."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put one arm around her shoulders, the other under her legs, and lifted her up and carried her upstairs to our bedroom. After I got her settled, I said: "I'm going to go clean up the mess and then I'll go get you your pickles."

She leaned up and kissed me. "Thank you, Derek."

I kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, Chloe."

She looked down. "Well since you mentioned that..."

"What else do you want?"

She blushed. "Peanut butter."

I sighed. "Anything for you."

I put on some sweatpants and headed towards the door.

"Derek?"

I stood still. "Yes, Chloe?"

"Can you get some steak too?"

"You want steak, peanut butter and pickles?" I asked looking back.

She nodded her head.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you! I really appreciate it!"

I gave her a soft smile. "It's no problem. I'll be back in a little bit."

She smiled. "Okay."

I pulled on my jacket as I closed the door behind me and headed towards the car. As I was driving I was trying to think of stores that would be open in the middle of the night. Like every time I drove, my mind started to drift on other things. Mainly Chloe, but one memory was more prominent than the others. It was when Chloe first told me she was pregnant.

 ******* **Flashback*****

 _Can you try to be home early tonight? I have a surprise for you! ;)._ This was the text that I received from Chloe. When I saw the winky face, I automatically assumed that sex would be the ending of the night. So you could guess I was more than eager to get home. I figured the surprise was some sort of new lingerie or something, so the whole time I was at work I kept imagining Chloe in different lingerie pieces. Work was long and difficult that day. I was supposed to meet Simon after work for a beer, but I cancelled on him so I could get home.

I quickly turned the car off and rushed up the stairs. I walked into the living room to find Chloe on the couch reading a book.

I furrowed my brows. "Chloe?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled. "Derek!" She got up and kissed me. "I wasn't expecting you for a couple more hours."

"I know, but I was eager to see you. I want to know what this surprise is."

Her smile broadened. "Just wait right here and I'll show you!" She dashed up the stairs and into our bedroom.

I kicked off my shoes and waited for Chloe to come down in her "surprise."

I heard her feet padding down the stairs and I turned in anticipation. So you could imagine my surprise when she came downstairs wearing the same clothes as before and she had her hands behind her back.

She was bounding on the heels of her feet and she had a giant grin on her face. "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head, unsure of what the surprise would be. She thrust her hands at me and started shaking it because of her excitement. I took the item from her and turned it over. It was a pregnancy test and on it was two tiny pluses.

I whipped my head up. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "My period is two weeks late. I had a suspicion but wanted to be sure before I told you." She squealed and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, Derek we're going to have a baby!"

I returned her grin and hefted her up, crushing her to my chest. I buried my face in her neck. "God, Chloe I can't believe it! I'm not even sad we didn't have sex!"

She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "What?"

"Uh," I said, gently placing her on the floor. "Well, um, when I read your text, you used a winky face, and so I assumed that you bought something..." I trailed off when I saw her face. It was a blank look. "Not that we have to! I mean this totally beats having sex, well er not really... but-" I was cut off when Chloe put her hand over my mouth. "Sorry."

"You're fine, Derek." She chuckled. She placed her hands on my chest. "You know, we might not get the chance when I get further along in the pregnancy, so we might as well use the time that we have now."

I understood the hidden meaning. "God, I love you." I then kissed her and carried her upstairs.

 *****End Flashback*****

* * *

I finally found a grocery store that was open 24 hours a day and bought Chloe's food items, then left.

When I got home it was close to two in the morning, I walked in and Chloe was in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey, Chloe" I said. "You still hungry?"

She gave me a dry look. "Do you even have to ask that?"

I smiled. "Just checking."

She watched me as I walked past her and when I got close enough, her foot shot out, trying to kick me in the thigh. Although she wasn't fast enough so I grabbed her foot and tickled it. She tried jerking her foot back, but she wasn't strong enough. "Okay, okay!" She cried. "I give! I give!"

I leaned forward and kissed her. "That's what I thought."

She stuck her tongue out. "Don't forget-"

"To spread the peanut butter on the steak and to chop up the pickles and put them on the peanut butter steak." I gave her a look. "I've made this how many times? Trust me. I know your cravings by now."

I headed to the kitchen to start making her mean. Out of all of her cravings, this was one of her more docile meals. Normally she either wants extremely salty or extremely spicy meals. Her doctor warned her about eating spicy foods close to the end of pregnancy, it could cause her to go into early labor.

I finished cooking her steak, smeared on like an inch of peanut butter because that's how she liked it, and topped it off with chopped up pickles.

I was walking to the living room when Chloe let out an ear-splitting shriek, "Derek!"

I dropped the plate and rushed to the living room. When I rounded the corner, Chloe was clutching her stomach, with a puddle underneath her.

"My water broke!" She gasped. "I need my bag."

"Okay." I said, my mind automatically kicking into survivor mode. I helped Chloe sit on the couch in case she had a contraction. I ran up the stairs to our bedroom where we had a pre-packed overnight bag. I rushed back down the stairs to where Chloe was. "Okay, let's get you to the hospital."

We walked down the porch steps when I got a nagging feeling in the back of my head. "What am I forgetting?"

That thought flew out of my mind when Chloe clutched my hand as a contraction hit her. I gathered her in my arms and carried her to the truck. I buckled her in and was about to back out of the driveway when Chloe yelled.

"Derek! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

She motioned out the window. Outside was our 4-year-old son Mason, rushing down the stairs, frantically pulling on his jacket, screaming. "Wait for me, Daddy!"

I cursed and climbed out of the truck. I scooped Mason into my arms. "I'm sorry, buddy. I got distracted."

"Daddy," he tsked. "You nearly forgot me!"

"No," I lied. "I was just trying to get Mommy to the hospital."

He gave me a look that he didn't believe me. I quickly strapped him into his car seat and then we rushed to the hospital. I don't even remember the ride to the hospital, and pretty soon we were settled in a room waiting for Chloe to get dilated enough to give birth.

Chloe clutched my hand as another contraction hit her. They were getting closer together.

"Daddy," Mason asked. "Why is mommy in pain?"

I stared into his blue eyes that were so much like Chloe's. "Because the baby is coming."

"Well why won't the baby come out?"

"Because the baby isn't ready yet."

Mason climbed out of my lap and onto the bed. He laid next to Chloe and put his hands on her stomach. "Little baby, hurry and come out so Mommy isn't in pain."

I smiled at our soon and mussed his hair as I stood up next to the bed. Chloe stroked his cheek. "Mason, you're going to be such a good older brother."

He flashed her a toothy grin. "I'll be the best big brother ever!"

Chloe started to smile but pain quickly filled her face. She squeezed my hand so hard that I had to grit my teeth to stop from groaning. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Doc," I asked. "How much longer until she's dilated?"

He checked her dilation. "She's fully dilated. It's time for her to start pushing." He stepped out into the hall. "Nurse! Please take Mrs. Souza to the delivery room." He looked back. "I'll meet you there."

"Mason, say goodbye to Mommy. She's going to give birth to the baby now."

Mason gave Chloe a hug. "I'll see you in a little bit, Mommy!"

Chloe waved at him as I handed him off to Simon. I got dressed in my scrubs and followed the nurse as she wheeled Chloe to the delivery room.

She reached for my hand. "You ready?"

I looked down at her. "I've been waiting for the past nine months to meet her."

She smiled and we reached the delivery room.

After many hours of pushing, Chloe finally gave birth to our baby girl. I got to cut the cord just like with Mason. The nurse cleaned her up and put her in Chloe's arms.

Chloe crooned. "Hi, Sweetie."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Welcome to the world, Emma."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story! Once again I feel like I rushed the ending slightly, but that's just me. Don't forget to review! Thank you all for reading!**

 **~Carly**


End file.
